2004 NAVA city flag survey
Following its 2001 survey ranking the subnational flags of the US and Canada, NAVA held another survey among its members and the public in 2004, this time to review 150 (including "the 100 largest cities in the U.S., all state capitals, and at least two cities per state"). As with the previous survey, respondents gave scores between 0 and 10 to each flag, based on their "personal sense of good flag design". The average score for each city is given in brackets. List # Washington, D.C. (9.17) # (9.03) # (8.86) # (8.65) # (8.56) # (8.41) # (8.38) # (8.35) # (8.11) (changed in 2003) # Corpus Christi, Texas (8.02) # (7.92) (modified in 2018) # Jackson, Mississippi (7.83) # San Antonio, Texas (7.79) # (7.77) # (7.76) # (7.74) # Irving, Texas (7.65) # (7.64) # (7.05) # Fremont, California (6.79) # (6.27) # (6.26) # St. Petersburg, Florida (6.24) # (6.06) # Albuquerque, New Mexico (5.89) # Omaha, Nebraska (5.59) # (5.58) # Annapolis, Maryland (5.39) # Anchorage, Alaska (5.33) # (5.32) # (5.30) # (5.26) # (5.24) # Albany, New York (5.20) # (5.14) # Fresno, California (5.12) # New York City, New York (5.11) # (5.03) # (4.97) # Sacramento, California (4.97) # (4.89) # Wilmington, Delaware (4.88) # (4.85) # St. Paul, Minnesota (4.80) # Montgomery, Alabama (4.76) # Topeka, Kansas (4.76) # Oakland, California (4.74) # Shreveport, Louisiana (4.74) # Fort Smith, Arkansas (4.73) # Charleston, West Virginia (4.71) # Salem, Oregon (4.71) # (4.62) # Rochester, New York (4.61) # Memphis, Tennessee (4.56) # (4.55) # Raleigh, North Carolina (4.48) # San Diego, California (4.47) # Arlington, Texas (4.45) # (4.45) # Casper, Wyoming (4.42) # Riverside, California (4.42) # Austin, Texas (4.38) # Jefferson City, Missouri (4.36) # Concord, New Hexico (4.30) # Tallahassee, Florida (4.29) # Charlotte, North Carolina (4.24) # Fort Worth, Texas (4.24) (changed in 2004) # Trenton, New Jersey (4.24) # Chesapeake, Virginia (4.20) # Miami, Florida (4.18) # (4.17) # Columbus, Ohio (4.09) # (4.09) # (4.09) # Little Rock, Arkansas (4.06) # (4.05) # Worcester, Massachusetts (4.02) # San Jose, California (3.97) # (3.97) # (3.95) # Cheyenne, Wyoming (3.95) # Newark, New Jersey (3.86) # Plano, Texas (3.86) # Carson City, Nevada (3.85) # Columbia, South Carolina (3.83) # Garland, Texas (3.79) # Jersey City, New Jersey (3.79) # Lincoln, Nebraska (3.79) # Dover, Delaware (3.77) # (3.70) # El Paso, Texas (3.67) # Santa Ana, California (3.65) # (3.61) # Toledo, Ohio (3.61) # Bismarck, North Dakota (3.59) # Atlanta, Georgia (3.58) # Augusta, Maine (3.58) # Greensboro, North Carolina (3.48) # (3.47) (changed in 2006) # Stockton, California (3.45) # Warwick, Rhode Island (3.44) # Glendale, Arizona (3.38) # Kansas City, Missouri (3.38) (since changed) # Aurora, Colorado (3.36) (since modified) # Grand Rapids, Michigan (3.36) # (3.35) # Burlington, Vermont (3.23) (changed in 2017) # Lansing, Michigan (3.20) # Olympia, Washington (3.18) # Augusta, Georgia (3.15) # Spokane, Washington (3.15) # Lexington, Kentucky (3.11) (new flag used locally but not yet adopted) # Bakersfield, California (3.09) # Boise, Idaho (3.05) # Pierre, South Dakota (3.05) # Norfolk, Virginia (3.00) # Santa Fe, New Mexico (2.97) # Manchester, New Hampshire (2.95) # Hartford, Connecticut (2.94) # Glendale, California (2.92) # Gulfport, Mississipi (2.92) # Honolulu, Hawaii (2.91) # Helena, Montana (2.89) # (2.88) (changed in 2018) # Virginia Beach, Virginia (2.88) # Akron, Ohio (2.86) (since modified) # Yonkers, New York (2.86) # Scottsdale, Arizona (2.80) # Providence, Rhode Island (2.79) # Oklahoma City, Oklahoma (2.74) # Portland, Maine (2.74) # Tacoma, Washington (2.74) # Boston, Massachusetts (2.71) # Juneau, Alaska (2.70) # Tucson, Arizona (2.67) # Charleston, South Carolina (2.61) # Anaheim, California (2.56) (changed in 2018) # Maui, Hawaii (2.56) # Bridgeport, Connecticut (2.50) # Frankfort, Kentucky (2.41) # Montpelier, Vermont (2.35) (changed in 2017) # Cedar Rapids, Iowa (2.23) # (2.14) (changed in 2015) # Lubbock, Texas (1.92) (official flag different from flag used in survey) # Hialeah, Florida (1.85) # Mesa, Arizona (1.73) (changed in 2005) # (1.59) (a contest for a new flag was held in 2016, but official adoption of the winner has yet failed) # Rapid City, South Dakota (1.56) (since changed) # Huntington, West Virginia (1.50) (changed in 2004) # (1.48) (changed in 2017) External links * Press release * Table of results on NAVA's website, with images of all the flags Category:NAVA Category:Articles